<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not another word by 10dough</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763138">Not another word</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/10dough/pseuds/10dough'>10dough</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Haikyuu ships [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, No Angst, Pining Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/10dough/pseuds/10dough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu is clingy, and Kageyama comes to a conclusion why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Haikyuu ships [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not another word</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing since I shifted fandoms. I hope it's alright. I will be writing rare ships and rare pairs, the name wheel just picked these two for the first one. I'll be writing smut and angst maybe, and everything in between, please support me♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His breath started getting back to normal as soon as he stepped foot into the massive building. He had barely been able to find it because the written directions on the paper, which was crumpled up and thrown away as soon as he was able to see the other players in front, were more or less useless. </p><p>There were so many people around, and while it would sort of be expected from a camp for players from all of japan, kageyama did not expect the actual number of people there. Many caught his eye, be because of their looks or talent, or how loud or quiet they were. A particular yellow haired boy caught his eyes multiple times. It seemed to Tobio even on the first day that it is a little weird how every time he turned towards him, the boy was already looking his way.</p><p>By the third day he learns the boy's name, Atsumu Miya, that he was a year older than him, that he is a setter too (the best high school one in Japan at that), and that he has a twin brother, whomst instead of his twin brother he calls his younger brother, because in his words "it is important who was faster and stronger, and it was me!"</p><p>Kageyama also learns that Atsumu is gay. Actually, he meets so many queer people at the camp in those three days, that the next time he calls Hinata, he tells the boy that there are boys here who are /more/ gay than him, which Hinata takes as an invite to outgay them, if that's even a word, not that either of two first years would know. And when Kageyama hears the rest of the team in the background telling Hinata that being gay is not a competition, he takes it as a sign that it is time to go to bed.</p><p>Atsumu is a massive cocky bastard who would not survive a second without teasing someone around, and by the fifth day Kageyama learns to live with it. He has learned on the second day that protesting when /the/ Miya Atsumu decides your lap is his throne is the equivalent of popping a pack of mentos in a bottle of coca cola.</p><p>Like how he sat on Kageyama's lap in the cantine the day after they arrived, and Kageyama wasn't uncomfortable but found it weird and gently shoved him to the seat on his right, causing all hell to break loose. Atsumu started bawling his eyes out, his nose became runny and his hands shaky, only calming down again when Kageyama pulled him back into his lap. </p><p>It's weird at first, but becomes normal very very fast, especially when Atsumu explains to him that  he craves physical contact and positive touch, and that it makes him extremely anxious when he gets denied of it. Kageyama doesn't demand an explanation, especially not the one Atsumu gives. </p><p>Kageyama understands how it feels. He understands how it feels to turn around and have nobody behind you. He understands needing a hug and someone to tell you that you're doing good.</p><p>Next time Atsumu sits in his lap, instead of pushing him away Tobio pulls him closer.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The older boy is also really good at throwing pointless bitchy tantrums. Whenever something isn't going how he intended it to go, he stomps his feet and stomps out of the gym, and Tobio knows he shouldn't find it adorable. He really should not find it adorable, but he can't help going after him when he stomps away to the bathrooms because Sakusa called him filthy.</p><p>He found Atsumu in the bathroom on a whole another floor washing his hands. One look at his expression in the mirror tells Tobio everything.</p><p>Despite only knowing the other setter for a few days, he was quick to adjust to all his facial microexpressions and body language. Atsumu was rarely verbal with his emotions. Even when he was very upset he wouldn't verbalize it, rather settling for throwing a tantrum or crying his eyes out.</p><p>"Miya-san?" He called out to make himself known, and Atsumu looked up to direct his focus at him in the mirror, standing there all sweaty and out of breath. </p><p>He turned around and leaned against the sink.</p><p>"Tobio-kun?"</p><p>The younger hummed, letting Atsumu know that he is listening.</p><p>"I am not dirty am I?"</p><p>"No Miya-sa-"</p><p>"Stop being so formal with me!" Atsumu whined as he cut him off, leaning away from the sink and clenching his fists by his side. "Just say no, please. Omi keeps saying I'm filthy, but I showered three times yesterday, just for him, and it hurts real ba-"</p><p>Tobio can see little tears already forming in the corners of Atsumu's eyes, and he has to think fast. He knows that if it doesn't calm Atsumu down now, he is gonna be this way for a few hours at least, and that's something nobody wants, Atsumu the least actually.</p><p>"Atsumu?" He settles for that. He hopes it will work, he hopes he had connected the dots properly.</p><p>Atsumu doesn't even respond because of how shocked he is. First name, no formality, from Kageyama of all people. He stutters to answer, but the other one is already standing in front of him and has Atsumu's face in his (freakily soft, big, and warm) hands.</p><p>"Atsumu." Tobio repeats again as he gently strokes his thumbs over Atsumu's cheeks, their faces really, really close. "Be a good boy for me, yeah?"</p><p>And how is Atsumu supposed to react anyway other than nod his head stupidly, trying to mutter out a response, only to get Tobio's thumb pressed in between his lips. </p><p>"Not another word, okay?"</p><p>Atsumu just nods again. He nods because this feels good. Kageyama's fingers are gentle, soft despite never being taped, and Atsumu can't resist but to suckle gently on the tip of his thumb.</p><p>Kageyama feels relief in his chest, glad that he connected the dots properly.</p><p>All of the attention from Atsumu, all of his touches and teasing jabs, and all of those times he plopped himself down into his lap. Atsumu isn't a verbal person, he communicates physically. </p><p>It all pointed to one solution. Atsumu likes Kageyama. </p><p>On the seventh day Atsumu is sitting on his lap on the bench in front of the building, after almost everyone else had gone home. They are waiting for Atsumu's mother and brother to come pick him up, and even though Kageyama asked multiple times, Atsumu said he won't let him meet his twin, because "he's pretty, but he's a piece of crap, he's gonna steal ya away from me."</p><p>They sat in silence, their bodies pressed together, until a car pulled up on the other side of the street. Atsumu got up, turning towards Kageyama and tapping his own lips with his index finger twice. A subtle sign to ask for permission to speak. It was to keep Atsumu grounded, to make him feel safe and secure.</p><p>"Go on." Kageyama gave him permission, and Atsumu, being who he is, whispered despite no one being around to hear, simply to tease. </p><p>"Gonna beat yer ass on nationals if yer even good enough to get that far."</p><p>Kageyama only smirked a little and pecked his lips as an answer. </p><p>It wasn't a goodbye, because he had Atsumu's number in his phone and a promise to keep. They will have a nationals match.</p><p>If Kageyama hears the two brothers yelling at each other</p><p>"Mom!! 'Tsumu's got himself a boyfriend, little 'Tsumu's growing up"</p><p>"Tobio isn't my boyfriend!"</p><p>"Then why did he kiss ya, huh?!"</p><p>"None of yer bussiness, ugly dumbass!"</p><p>And sees Atsumu blushing even from accross the street, he doesn't mention it to anyone, he keeps it to himself.</p><p>Along with the warm feeling in his chest and the promise of yet another kiss when they see each other again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>